Knight Panther
"Why sail to faraway lands for a pelt? We have no shortage of mountain lions right here in the Empire. It would be comparable to visiting Norsca in search of a Chaos cult." Advanced (ToC) Knights Panther are distinguished from other knights by their tall helmet crests topped by the image of a Beastman head. This is a change from the spotted great cat of their past, though they retain the distinctive pattern in their saddlecloths. To be accepted into this order, a squire must hunt down and kill a great forest cat single-handedly, placing its skin beneath his saddle when knighted. Thereafter, the Knight Panther divides his time between serving the Graf and going on private quests to destroy the minions of Chaos wherever they are found. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry), Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Animal Training, Command, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Dodge Blow, Perception, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Speak Language (any two) Talents: Coolheaded, Dealmaker, Etiquette, Specialist Weapon Group (Cavalry), Specialist Weapon Group (any one), Strike to Injure, Sturdy, Warrior Born Trappings: Hand Weapon (Sword), Lance, Heavy Armour (Full Plate Armour), Shield, Destrier with Full Plate Barding, Saddle, and Harness, 50 gc Career Entries Knight, Noble Lord, Sergeant, Squire, Witch Hunter Career Exits Captain, Champion, Knight of the Inner Circle, Veteran, Witch Hunter Chapter Houses The Knights Panther are headquartered in a stout fortress built in the modern style, just a few miles from Carroburg. From here, the Grand Master Baron Heinrich von Torlichhelm oversees a dozen or more chapter houses scattered mainly across Reikland and Middenland. The second largest chapter house is located in Talabheim. Its knights report to Carroburg as a formality, but they serve under the employ of Countess Elise Krieglitz-Untern. The third largest Knights Panther chapter house represents the Graf’s personal bodyguard in Middenheim. The Graf’s bodyguard is known for its righteous and highly decorated knights. The banquet halls of Knights Panther chapter houses are adorned with the helms of its members from generations past. Because the order dates as far back as the Arabyan crusades of the 15th century, many of the panther head coverings on these memorial helms have turned to desiccated leather. Each chapter house also mounts a splendidly crafted standard behind the head of its banquet table. The order’s magic battle standard is kept by the Carroburg chapter house, but any chapter may requisition it for conflicts against powerful Chaos sorcerers. Chapter houses have scrollwork slogans inscribed in Classical above their entrances. Typical slogans are short statements like “Regis Pantera”, or “Pantera Deus”. Baron Heinrich von Torlichhelm, Grand Master of the Knights Panther Baron von Torlichhelm was elected to the position of Grand Master both for his diplomacy, and for his purity of faith. He has been forced to mediate countless disputes between his own knights and those of the White Wolf, for Ulricans have long memories and it was publicly known that von Torlichhelm’s predecessor was an unwitting pawn of Chaos. As a result, Knights Panther are frequently accused by the White Wolves of granting mercy to mutants and cultists, which only spurs them to greater violence. The Knights Panther’s past indignity has become something of a private joke among the White Wolfs. Torlichhelm himself is a devout follower of both Sigmar and Ulric, and was known before his election as a generous benefactor of both cults. The most zealous Sigmarites among the Knights Panther believe that von Torlichhelm was elected purely to appease the Ulricans, which they regard as disgraceful pandering. Overall, however, von Torlichhelm has made significant progress mending fences. He encouraged the Knights Panther to display beastman heads on their helms in place of the traditional cats, and convinced the Graf to appoint a Midden Marshal’s son to his Knight Panther honour guard. Von Torlichhelm’s biggest challenge will be to preserve the Knights Panther’s long-standing traditions through this period of change.